Conciertos en Hogwarts
by cazadorunicornio
Summary: En un paseo ("castigo" para nuestros jóvenes magos) por el mundo muggle Dumbledore se da cuenta que hay momentos en que la musica puede expresar mejor los sentimientos. "Cada casa deberá presentar una canción los lunes antes de la cena..."- pésimo resumen, pero denme una oportunidad si?


Conciertos en Hogwarts

El ministerio había puesto en marcha una de sus "lecciones practicas" como solían decirles, llevando a cuatro grupos de alumnos de los ultimos años al mundo muggle, con el académico fin de que aprendieran a convivir (sobrevivir pensaron los Slytherin) en el mundo muggle.

Estaban hartos de que cada año tuvieran que ir y venir del mundo magico al muggle para borrar la memoria de los muggle que vieron a magos usando magia, y aunque es bien sabido que esto esta terminantemente prohibido y duramente sancionado, parecía que los magos no lograban comprenderlo.

Por ello el ministerio se vio forzado a impartir ese mensaje desde ya 2 años, llevando a jóvenes magos y dejándolos un día entero en el mundo muggle, obviamente con vigilancia discreta, y con simples reglas "no hablar con ningún muggle de magia ni temas relacionados" y "no llevar varita, ni artefactos que puedan perturbar a los muggle"

-RECUERDEN QUE ESTE EJERCICIO SERA INFLUYENTE EN LAS NOTAS DE SUS CURSOS EN HOGWARS , AHORA ACTUEL COMO MUGGLE Y NO NOS CAUSEN PROBLEMAS-dijo mientras les entregaban folletos con toda la información necesaria para que se la apañaran solos durante un simple día.

Y ahi estaban ahora, cuatro grupos de magos sin varita perdidos en medio de una plaza rodeada por cafés y pastelerías, asustados de cuanto muggle se acercaba... o bueno no todos, algunos veían eso de forma divertida , y una situación de relajamientos de sus días de estudio.

Cuando los ánimos se fueron calmando, varios alumnos tomaron el valor suficiente, se alisaron la ropa y susurraron "actúa como muggle... piensa como muggle... se un muggle"

Todos se fueron dispersando, algunos con miedo al principio, otros hablando de lo que podrían descubrir en ese lugar, otros decidieron ir a un "banco" para retirar galeones y poder divertirse a sus anchas comprando baratijas.

-¿Adonde debería ir primero?-pregunto una Ravenclaw, quien no paresia hablar con ellos sino con seres invisible que la rodeaban- ohhh tienen razón, buscar un mapa, buena idea- dijo mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

-Como que la lunática de un poquito de miedo- Ron se frotaba los brazos por el golpe que Hermione le dio- que?

-Es Luna, Ron y tiene razón, en los Mall siempre hay mapas para saber en que parte te encuentras, lo mejor seria ir a echarles un vistazo- hermane trato de explicarles un poco nerviosa; maldito tic, se repetía mentalmente, siempre trataba de hablar relajadamente pero con Ron no podía concentrarse.

-Ayyy Ro-Ro te duele mucho- Lavander lo miraba preocupada, Hermione solo rodó los ojos "ro-ro esto, ro-ro aquello"

-bien nos vamos o no?- Hermione aun mas molesta porque Lavander no había dejado de acariciar el brazo de Ron y este sonreía bobamente mirando el escote de Lavander.

-Ay Hermione que aburrida eres, ven Ro-Ro vamos a divertirnos un rato- Lavander se llevo arrastras a Ron, quien solo se reía como tonto.

-que rayo le ve! es tan... tann... tonta! y.. vulgar y... asssshhh no se que le ve Ron- Hermione los miraba molesta- Harry te estoy hablando!

-ah?... perdóname Hermione, que decías?- Harry dejo de ver a Cho Chang y a sus grupo de amigas Ravenclaw entrando a un cafe-bar.

-Que que le ve a Lavander- suspiro resignada mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Dejando de lado la minifalta y el polo de infarto que traía puesto... pues... no sabría que decirte- Harry

miraba por donde se había ido su amigo, muy pensativo hasta que recibió un golpe en el hombro- auch...

-Lo acabas de decir todo- Hermione con los ojos llorosos- Ron es un tonto... tantos años juntos! y aun así no se decide por mi, no se si realmente me quiere.

-Tu sabes que el te quiere, lo demuestra de muchas maneras- Harry trato de consolarla.

-Eso es lo peor, no quiero ser el plan B de nadie Harry; tu ves como me abraza, el muy idiota nos quiere a las dos, y eso no se pude Harry.

-Tal ves... si te vieras mas bonita ...- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada- dijo mas, porque tu ya eres hermosa Hermy, pero debes entender a Ron, es un poco lento ya sabes...- miraba intercaladamente el cafe-bar y a Hermione.

Limpiándose las lágrimas- anda Harry, Cho te esta haciendo señales desde hace rato- dijo sonriendo- estaré bien, voy a buscar una librería, tranquilo.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco esta asqueado de estar ahí, no es que el mundo muggle le gustara pero sin duda preferiría pasar este "castigo" solo que mal acompañado; y estar en una tienda de ropa de chica esa un lugar donde definitivamente ya no quería estar, ver a las féminas de Slytherin corriendo por todo lado probándose cuanta prenda tomaban; eran un infierno, los chicos estaban aburrido sentados en los sillones frente a lo probadores, y su única misión era de elogiar a cualquier chica que saliera y los mirara con ojos de basilisco esperando que dijeran algo.

"A que hora termina esta tortura?"

-Vamos Draco, cambia esa cara, yo las distraigo y tu huyes- Pansy le sonrío juguetonamente, a los pocos minutos grabe estaba en medio de un grupo de féminas discutiendo si el rosa o el naranja le hacían juego con el tono de piel.

Draco suspiro aliviado, "Blaise suertero, como hiciste para quedarte en el castillo?" dijo en voz baja cuando vio el cielo nublado atraves de una ventalla al lado de una tienda de flores "ahora mismo podría estar montando mi escoba"

-Hay una librería en el tercer piso- se sorprendió al ver a la rarita de Ravenclaw a su lado- tiene un balcón con buena vista... y también un montón de libros- dijo con simpleza y se fue mencionando algo de haber visto un nargle en las escaleras.

-Vaya con esta lunatica... - suspiro derrotado y se encamino al lugar del que le hablo Luna "voy a ir pero no voy a tocar ningún mugroso libro muggle" se dijo a si mismo.

En el camino se encontró con Astoria, esta le dio un vaso de helado "es un sabor muy interesante" dijo dejándole una carta en forma de corazón, Draco no le dio importancia, casi todos los días recibía una, así que las tomo sin mas, y siguió su camino.

.~.~.~.~.~.

"Es muy tonto pensar que con un cambio de imagen Ron me miraría distinto, además que no seria real, porque si no me quiere como soy entonces no es amor de verdad, no?"

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con dos Slytherin.

-Ve por donde andas sangre sucia- Astoria la miro con odio y siguió su camino, eso a Hermione no le hubiera importado de no haber escuchado susurrar a la acompañante de la serpiente.

-Segura que no es mejor estar cerca cuando se tome eso?

-shhhh, no, quiero que el venga a mi, así todos lo verán y no podrá echarse atrás- sonriendo Astoria apuro el paso.

"Que estarán planeando estas serpientes? Bueno problema mio no es"

Fue hasta un ascensor, pero cuando lo abrió vio dentro a un grupo de Hufflepuff riendo como locos, y apretando botones "okey, Hermione da media vuelta y finge que no los conoces"; se acerco a las escaleras eléctricas, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como los Slytherin intentaban subir por una escaleras de bajada, algunos frustrados corrían pero siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar.

Después de subir por la escalera eléctrica que estaba al frente de la de los Slytherin, subiendo tranquilamente, aguantando reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de las serpientes; siguió caminando hasta llegar a una librería bastante grande, decidió entrar y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Draco Malfoy con un perfecto traje gris, apoyado en el balcón, con el viento dándole directo al rostro, haciendo que su cabello se meciera con el viento, su piel de porcelana brillaba por las pequeñas gotas que el cielo dejaba caer, sus ojos mostraban una expresión ausente, como si no estuviera ahí.

Hermione tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por haber pensado que esa serpiente era realmente apuesta "y eso se queda corto, por Merlín, es muy guapo!"; como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Draco estiro los brazos- donde me quede?- abrió un libro que había estado leyendo hace unos momentos.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, cuando Draco se movió pudo ver un vaso de helado de vainilla con jarabe dulce, solo que ese jarabe dulce tenia un color rojo muy inusual, y un olor mas dulzón de lo que Hermione recordaba.

-Donde... donde- Hermione abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que era- filtro de amor! ay no!

Draco ya se había acabado dos cucharas "que buen gusto tiene Astoria, que sabor mas interesante" en una mano tenia una carta de agradecimiento de parte de Astoria "y hasta adjunto una foto suya, Ja!"

-No comas eso Malfoy- lo siguiente que vio fue a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter quitarle su helado, iba

a reclamar pero se sintió un poco mareado.

.~.~.~.~.~.

-Vamos Malfoy despierta...- Hermione le daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro a Draco.

Había pensado en dejar a Malfoy a su suerte, pero su lado Grifindor se lo impedía, estaban en el mundo muggle y tenia miedo por lo pobres que intentaran ayudar a Malfoy, suspiro resignada, rezando porque nadie de Hogwarts los viera.

Cuando levando la vista comprobó con horror quien estaba caminando con un par de libros delante de ella.

Hermione lo miro asustada y desconcertada, Nott había echo como si no la hubiera visto!

-Vamos maldito hurón! Despierta!- Hermione desesperada lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeaba- vamos abre esos ojos, solo fue un simple filtro! Ni que te hubieran dado poción somnífera!

.~.~.~.~.~.

Theodore había encontrado dos libros muy interesantes sobre mitología muggle, iba caminado hacia la encargada para cancelar los libros, cuando vio dos siluetas conocidas en uno de los sillones.

Los miro curioso, que hacia Draco dormido al lado de Granger? Sera que alguien le dio alguna clase de poción dejándolo inconsciente y Granger lo esta cuidando porque su orgullo Gryffindor le impide dejarlo a su suerte? "Bueno... es un gran misterio" encogió los hombros y siguió su camino para pagar los libros, cuando iba de salida vio como una melena rubia era rodeada por muchos niños muggle, sonrío disimuladamente "que estarás haciendo ahora Lovegood?" agito la cabeza y a una cafetería a seguir estudiando el folleto que el ministerio les dio "ahora encontrar un lugar donde pueda almorzar decentemente"


End file.
